MORS VINCIT OMNIA
by Rabid33
Summary: Ginny was murdered before Harry's eyes and now those responsible will either bend to his will or join her in death. Can Harry be saved from his dark and bloody path or will the world see a new more savage dark lord. I have not decided on a pairing if any. It is post Hogwarts and does ignores epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

MORS VINCIT OMNIA

CHAPTER 1

The night sky was clear as a couple walked out of the movie theater. The man Who was a mear 5'5", his hair black as night, the scar that sat on forehead was dull and thin. The woman on his arm was but a inch or two taller than him, her hair like fire with a personality to match. They turned a corner laughing and discussing the movie as they did. A few blocks away they turned down a dark alley to aperate home when a group of men stepped out of the darkness brandishing guns and steel pipes. "Well well it looks like our luck has changed boys, give us you're money and we'll let you go" the man upfront spoke menacingly. "Sod off" Ginny said in her bravest voice. The man laughed pointing at her with his thumb "look boys the bitch has a bark". Then a flash and boom and Ginny dropped to her knees blood pooling around her. Harry kneeled down holding her and watching as life drained from her eyes, rage took over as he stood with tears streaming "Why?" He stepped forward "Why?" The men raised they're weapons. "You filthy murders" Harry threw up his wand rapidly throwing sectumsempra, when Harry finished the group of men lay at his feet dead. He turned to Ginny's lifeless body. He picked her up and then vanished.

Harry had apperated to the burrow with Ginny's limp lifeless body screaming for help with tears staining his cheeks. Ron and Hermione ran out to see what was going on and as soon as they saw Ginny in Harry's arms Hermione ran back in to retrieve . Both women ran over to Harry who was crying and trying to tell them what happened but all he could get out was "They...They killed her!". broke down taking Ginny's body into her arms rocking and crying out of control Hermione and Ron tried to console him the best they could. A few hours later found Harry sitting in the family room mumbling the words murderous muggles over and over while and the others sat at the kitchen table drinking tea and mourning the loss of young Ginny. A few days later they buried Ginny on the land of the burrow.

—Lacrima—

It's been a year since Ginny died and more often than not Harry could be seen late at night standing at Ginny's grave. On one of these nights Ron walked out to see how his friend was faring. He walked up beside Harry "everything ok mate?" Harry looked at his friend "they took her from me Ron and they felt nothing for doing it, murderous muggles" he whispered. Ron could do nothing but try to comfort his friend. Harry turned to Ron "Ron I want you to tell everyone I'm sorry" he said placing his hand on his best friends shoulder. Ron looked at him puzzled "for what mate?, I will tell them but they're going to want to know why" Harry just nodded "you will know soon enough" and apperated away.

—Lacrima—

The news room was chaotic, all the filthy muggles racing around to be the first to report some worthless news. Harry was going to give them something worth reporting. With a quick bombarda maxima the doors to the news room flew off in splinters, Harry stepped through the smoke and debris looking around at the stunned reporters and the writhing on the floor from the splintered wood stuck in them in various places.

"No one has to die here tonight" Harry looked down at the seriously injured people "well except for them, I am only here to deliver a message that all of you will then deliver to the public" he looked around at all of the muggles standing around "the message is simple, I am Lord Sanguis and unless all of London is handed over to me in 24 hours I will start killing people in masses." A grin crossed his face as he turned throwing another bombarda this time hitting a desk and once again the splintered wood taking out a few more muggles. Harry casually walked out the way he came in disappearing in a flash of flames as he reached the hallway.

—Lacrima—

Hermione Granger sat in the living room of her one bedroom apartment that she shared with Ron watching t.v as the news broadcast came on informing the public of Lord Sanguis's message. Hermione gasped as a picture of Lord Sanguis came up on the screen there on the tv was a picture of her friend Harry Potter. "This has to be a mistake, Harry isn't a dark lord and he certainly ain't evil" she stated as she began pacing the floor. Ron started remembering what Harry said when he saw him at Ginny's grave. He said to tell everyone that he was sorry and when asked for what that they would know soon. This must have been what Harry was talking about. "Hermione it has to be Harry this probably what he meant when he said he was sorry". Hermione just looked at Ron like he had three heads "Ron this Harry we are talking about he couldn't do things like this". Ron put his hands up in surrender "ok let's go talk to Harry and find out for ourselves ok" Hermione conceded and followed Ron over to the floo where they flooed to Potter Manor. When Ron and Hermione exited the floo they noticed a difference in the atmosphere of the manor. It used to be warm and welcoming and now it just seemed cold and foreboding. They decided to push forward. Hermione found Harry sitting in the lounge in a large wing back chair staring in the fire. Hermione built up the courage to approach him while Ron stood back.

"Harry" she said as she approached. Harry looked over at her "hello Hermione, Ron" He said turning back to flames. Hermione decided to continue "Harry I want to ask you something and I want the honest answer and with that Harry gave her his full attention. "Harry are you Lord Sanguis ?" She asked a little shakily afraid of the answer. Harry looked into her eyes "I am".

"But Harry why? All those innocent lives" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Innocent" he responded laughing "there was nothing innocent about them, muggles and wizards alike are out of control. They think it's ok to go around doing what ever they want, and it was muggles who took her from me" he said rage filling his eyes and venom lacing his words "and now they pay the price, first the muggle world and then the wizarding world" he took a step closer "they will all bend to my will or join my sweet Ginny in death". Hermione looked at him stunned.

When she came out of her stupor Hermione with tears now streaming down her cheeks "Harry you know we can't allow you to do that. We will have to stop you". Harry still looking into her eyes raised his hands wiping away the tears "I would expect nothing less of any of you" he said the last part looking at Ron.

"I know it will not help Hermione but I am sorry. They took her from and this is how it has to be, now go and gather you're forces because tomorrow I will strike again and it will not stop"with that Harry sat back down in his chair as Ron and Hermione left Potter Manor. Harry sat staring into the fire with tears falling.

—Lacrima—

The following morning the police, swat and the military were gathering around the London headquarters of BBC news. Positioning themselves for the attack that was surely to come. The government officials had decided that they would not give into Lord Sanguis's demands calling him a terrorist and believing him to be bluffing after all how could just one man demand control of London and be taken seriously.

On the roof of the building across the street from BBC news stood Lord Tenebrae looking down on all the ants scurrying about. He couldn't help but to laugh as he watched them preparing for his return. Lord Sanguis put the tip of his wand to his throat and spoke softly "Sonarus" his voice would now carry over so all could hear him " citizens of London I am Lord Sanguis and I see that you're government has made they're choice, so what happens now is on they're shoulders". He released the sonarus and watched as the ants ran around searching for him. Lord Sanguis raised his wand and released a confringo maxima into the center of the crowd below him. As the spell hit an explosion could be heard, body parts and blood sprayed the concrete below. Lord Sanguis then focused his attention on to the building in front of him letting loose another confringo maxima on each corner of the building. He watched as the building came crashing down. He watched as the muggles ran for they're lives. As chaos ensued below three sharps bangs sounded behind him. Lord Sanguis turned around his face blank. There standing before him were three familiar faces, three faces he once called friends Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom. They're wands trained on him. He just turned back around focusing on the chaos below.

"Harry we can't let you continue like this." Hermione spoke with sympathy lacing her words.

"This is what they deserve Hermione" he spoke so softly that she barely caught his words. Harry watched as the police and fire department tried frantically to save the survivors.

"Harry just because you were attacked by a few bad muggles does not mean they are all bad" she tried to reason with him.

Harry turned on her "They took her from me Hermione! They shot her in cold blood!" He screamed "The muggles are getting what they deserve! They are out of control and need a firm hand and that is what I intend to give them!".

Hermione took a step back raising her wand again "We are you're friends Harry and we will stop you before you go any further down this dark path" she said with tears flowing.

"I already told you Hermione I would expect nothing less of any of you but that does not mean you will succeed" he said turning on his friends once again.

Hermione, Ron , and Neville aiming they're wands at Harry all shouted out the stunner spell "Stupify" they shouted in unison. As the spells flew towards Harry he fell backwards letting them pass over him harmlessly and with tears in his eyes Harry vanished in a burst of flames.

—Lacrima—

A/N

Well here's my new story. I know I promised you all a 2nd part of "the Black Throne" and I am working on it I promise. As for "The Fallen" I have not given up on that either. I have just hit major roadblock in that story. I will never leave a story unfinished. As for this story I know there are issues with it but I have been having a lot of trouble finding a beta. If anyone would like to give it go just pm me and we can talk. Any way I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "Mors Vincit Omnia".

Do you think that the trio of Hermione, Ron, and Neville will be able to stop Harry or will Harry succeed in conquering muggle London?


	2. Chapter 2

MORS VINCIT OMNIA

CHAPTER 2

Harry sat his favorite wing backed chair staring into the fire that burned in the fireplace. The sun had set and rain began to fall as if nature itself was crying for the lives lost today. Harry didn't care about them, the only thing he cared about was laying in grave because of people like them. He stared into the fire with memories of his wife flashing in his mind. That was until he heard a bang and the door to his lounge bursting open behind him stood Ron and Neville with a squad of aurors. Harry stayed seated in his chair not removing his eyes from the fire.

"Harry Potter you are under arrest for the mass murder of muggles. Stand and relinquish you're wand. Make any move to flee or attack and lethal force will be used." Neville said in the most professional voice he could muster.

"I once considered you a brother Neville and Ron you're my wife's brother and my best mate. I have left you untouched for those reasons alone but the aurors you brought with you will not be so lucky. Please leave here." Harry said unmoving.

"We can't do that Harry" Ron said motioning for the aurors to move forward.

"You killed dozens of muggles today and for that you have to pay Harry" he continued.

"They took her from me Ron" Harry said with sadness in voice.

"I know Harry, those men took her from all of us. She was my sister Harry, I'm angry too but it's not all of the muggles fault, you killed the ones responsible so just stop this and come with us. Her death has been avenged." He responded moving closer.

Harry suddenly jumped up and turning to face them "NO!" tears no fell freely from his eyes "No Ronald it hasn't, the muggles are out of control they just run around killing each other and whoever they want. I will stop when either they are under my rule or London is a graveyard".

"Then we have no choice. Restrain him"Ron ordered and the aurors following orders started firing off stunners at Harry who shielded himself. While Ron and Neville joined in. Harry blasted a hole in the closest wall moving outside. The rain was falling in sheets. But once outside the aurors formed a circle around Harry. Harry stood still his head hung low with his long dark hair covering his face "i warned you" he said raising his wand sending a piercing spell at the closest auror hitting him in the shoulder. Harry twisted and dodged the spells sent at him and soon the group was on the ground nursing injuries. All that stood was Ron and Neville. Harry looked them in the eyes "stay out of my way" he roared at his friends before disappearing.

Standing on the cliff over looking the ocean harry looked down at his friends grave and yes he did consider Dobby a friend.

"I wish they would just leave me alone. I just want the muggles to stop, to learn they can't go around killing who ever they feel like and if this is what has to happen then so be it. I will teach them" he said to no one in particular.

—LACRIMA—

Ron,Neville and Hermione sat at the kitchen table of the burrow.

"How did it go?" Hermione asked looking at Ron.

Ron looked down at his lap "he got away after taking out our troop".

Hermione shook her head "why is he doing this? It doesn't make any sense."

Ron just shrugged "He went bonkers and he is blaming all of the muggles for Ginny's death."

—LACRIMA—

The ocean was a dark blue with the waves crashing into the cliffs.

Harry looked down at Dobby's grave a single tear fell from his eye. "Well old friend the time has come either I join you in death today or muggle London burns".

Harry turned walking away then disappearing in a flash of flames. When Harry reappeared he stood atop a tower over looking London. In the distance he could see a giant Ferris wheel. The lights bright against the night sky. He watch the wheel turn, he watched as the people went about they're miserable lives unaware of the hell fire about to be released upon them. A series of soft pops sounded behind him. Harry couldn't help but to smile, his friends were with him like they always were. They have always been there for every major event in his life it was only fitting that they were there for this one as well.

"Harry you don't have to do this" Hermione said her voice shaking. "We know you are hurting but what you are about to do won't make you feel any better" she continued when Harry didn't respond.

Harry turned to the tears now falling freely "I don't want to feel better, I want them to suffer as I do, I want them to understand they can't do whatever they want" he turned back to the scene.

Neville stepped forward " if you won't stop yourself Harry then we will."

Harry nodded "I expect it" He said raising his wand aimed directly at the giant Ferris wheel. Harry whispered "bombarda maxima" the spell flew through the air striking the Ferris wheel, metal shrapnel sent flying in all directions sending people falling to the ground painting the streets red. The screams could be heard as the ride fell over people and buildings alike.

Ron raised his wand sending a stunner at Harry. Harry stepped to the side letting it pass him harmlessly "you're going to have to do better than that Ron" he said looking out on the chaos.

Ron released another stunner, Harry threw up a shield and turned on his friend "stunners won't do it, if you want to stop me then kill me, otherwise the city will burn" he said backing up. Neville realizing what Harry was doing raised wand releasing a cutting spell hitting Harry in the leg "not this time Harry!" He said as Harry dropped to his knees as the spell hit.

Harry smiled at the screams from the city below and looked up at Neville "finish it Neville, kill me".

The blood from the wound began to pool around him. Neville slowly walked towards slashing his wand in a downward motion a slash forming across Harry's chest. Harry coughed adding to the blood already spilt. He began laughing even more.

Hermione stepped up behind Neville grabbing his arm.

"Is this what it's all been about Harry? You dying?" She asked with sadness in her eyes.

Harry shook his "no it's just a bonus and I knew it would happen sooner or later" he answered coughing up more blood. Harry picked up his wand he aimed it in a random direction. The incantation for fiendfyre starting to form on his lips, before he could even finish Hermione yelled "Everte Statum" hitting him in the chest. Harry's wand flew from his hands as he was blown from the tower. Hermione, Ron, and Neville walked to the edge of the tower looking down at where they're friend had landed broken on the bridge beneath them. Hermione dropped to her knees crying.

—LACRIMA—

Harry laid broken on the concrete of the bridge he knew he was dying. Sirens sounded in the distance and people surrounded him whispering and pointing. Hermione ran to him kneeling at his side. Harry let out a small laugh "thank you Hermione" he said with his final breath. He was finally going to be with Ginny again. Neville and Ron walked up beside a crying Hermione. Neville looked around at the muggles gathered and the anger bubbled up inside him.

"Here lying before you dead is lord Sanguis, the man that over the past 2 weeks has killed you're people and destroyed you're city and he was our friend. It was you all of you that created him, You're greed and you're ignorance. Do not celebrate my friends death instead take his message to heart and change you're ways." Neville kneeled down picking up Harry's limp form and disappearing from the bridge.

—LACRIMA—

Harry was buried next to his wife Ginny. Over the next few months friends and family mourned Harry's death. None more so than Hermione. The images of Harry falling to his death haunted her. Shortly after Harry's funeral she left to go traveling in a attempt to ease guilt. Everyone tried to tell her that she was protecting people and that Harry had been about to cast fiendfyre but that didn't help she had killed her friend.

Neville had decided to leave the aurors and instead gone into teaching. He had become the new defense against the dark arts professor. He told his students of Harry's story in hopes that they could avoid it happening again.

Ron on the other hand didn't attend Harry's funeral. He blamed Harry for everything. The way he saw it if Harry has never taken Ginny into the muggle world that night she never would have died and Harry never have gone dark. Over the course of the few months since Harry's death Ron had cursed hi name many times but no matter how hard he tried the pain of it never disappeared. The storm outside raged as he made his way to his best friends and sisters graves. The rain was cold and soaked through his robes. Ronald Weasley kneeled before the graves and finally let the tears and pain fall freely from his eyes.

—LACRIMA—

A/N

I know it's been quite awhile and I know this chapter is short.

When I started this story I had meant for it to be a bit longer and a little bit more dark. But unfortunately my muse for this one has abandoned me :( ... but I wanted to finish this story even if it ain't the ending I wanted... please review and let me know what you think... thank you all... I am working on other stories... any ideas or suggestions please PM me... I am connected to both website and the app...


End file.
